Under Your Spell
by Arielle1
Summary: Buffy and Willow make choices following the events of Willow's forget spell. But one of them has drastic consequences.


****

Author's note: Post Tabula Rasa.

****

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all Buffy characters. 

****

Summery: Buffy and Willow make choices following the events of Willow's forget spell. But one of them has drastic consequences.

****

Under Your Spell

As the sun rose it cast a sliver of light across Willow Rosenberg's face. She smiled as she felt the sunlight on her face; she turned onto her side and placed her hand on the bed.

When her hand landed on the mattress she opened her eyes and realized she was the only one in the bed. That's when the events of the night before came back to her. She had done a spell even though she had promised she wouldn't and now Tara was gone.

After Oz had left she never thought she'd have to feel the pain of a broken heart again but when Tara left it was as if her heart had shriveled up and died.

Willow sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and lowered her head. She sat in bed for a few minutes before getting up and going to the window, she pulled aside the curtain to let more light in then she recited a spell and pointed towards the sky. 

Dark rain clouds materialized and thunder clapped. She would make the day as miserable as she felt.

Willow quickly got dressed then went downstairs where she found Dawn Summers sitting at the kitchen table staring into a bowl of cereal.

"Hi Dawnie." Willow said.

The younger girl pushed away from the table and left the room without saying a word. Dawn had been terribly upset the night before when had Tara left. It seemed, as if she were loosing everyone she loved: Joyce had died, Buffy had died but came back, Giles had left but then he'd also come back. But now she had lost both Tara and Giles on the same day.

Willow didn't go after her instead she sat down at the table and laid her head on her arms.

"Hi Will." She looked up when Buffy Summers came into the room "How are you doing?" 

"I promised her that I wouldn't do anymore spells." Willow said, "I promised her."

Buffy wanted to sit down next to Willow and tell her that she knew what she was feeling but she couldn't. Sure Buffy had gone through the same thing when Angel and Riley had left but ever since she had been brought back from the dead it was hard for her to express any kind of emotion.

"I'm sorry." She said as a sliver of lightning lit up the room.

"I just wanted to help you." Willow said "And myself. I was selfish."

Buffy sat down next to Willow "You weren't selfish."

"I only wanted everything to be perfect." She said, "I betrayed her."

Buffy looked down at the table "You have to let things handle themselves. And you never know maybe you and Tara will work through this."

Willow looked into Buffy's eyes, if anyone knew about working through things it was Buffy "I guess you're right."

Buffy smiled slightly then stood up "I'm gonna go make sure Dawn's ready for school." Buffy left the room and went up the stairs to Dawn's room.

Dawn was sitting on her bed, her back to the door; she was hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Dawnie?" Buffy said walking into the room "You ready for school?"

She shook her head "I don't feel good."

Buffy walked around the bed and sat next to her sister "Come on Dawn you have to go to school."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Well cause I could get in trouble if you…" Buffy started.

Dawn interrupted her "No. Why did this happen? Why did Willow and Tara break up?"

Buffy shook her head "I don't know for sure."

"Where were you last night?" Dawn asked, "Giles came by to say goodbye. I think he really wanted everyone to go to the airport to say goodbye. But you weren't here and Willow had locked herself in the bathroom."

Buffy couldn't tell her where she'd really been "I was patrolling."

"Don't you think that could have waited?" Dawn asked, "We might never see Giles again."

"Did anyone go with him?" Buffy asked.

Dawn nodded "Yeah Anya and Xander brought him to the airport."

Buffy nodded "Well that's good."

"Why does everyone I love leave?" Dawn asked wrapping her arms around Buffy.

Buffy rubbed her back "I don't know Dawnie. But it's not fair." She held her sister for a few minutes before pushing her away gently "Come on I'll walk with you."

"Alright." Dawn said. They left the room and headed downstairs.

Willow was coming out of the kitchen when she saw Buffy and Dawn coming down the stairs "Bye Dawn." 

Dawn looked at Willow for a minute "Bye." She grabbed her jacket and bag and went out on the porch.

Buffy could see the hurt on Willow's face "Give her time." she said grabbing her own jacket.

"You're going out?" Willow asked.

"I'm gonna walk with Dawn." Buffy picked up an umbrella. They both walked out onto the porch "I'll be back soon."

Willow nodded "Ok." She stood on the porch for a few minutes watching Buffy and Dawn walk down the street, both trying to stay under the umbrella. She went back into the house and stood at the bottom of the stairs. The house seemed so large when it was empty.

She went upstairs to her room and laid across the bed on her back, she stared at the ceiling. The only sound in the house was the sound of the wheel in Amy's cage.

Willow's eyes widened and she turned onto her stomach then stared at the rat that was her old classmate "That's it." 

Amy Madison was a witch. If Willow could turn her back into a human then she would have someone to talk to. Someone who understood her need for magic.

She got off the bed and grabbed a stack of magic books on a table by the window and started looking for the spell to transform Amy back into a human. 

***

As Buffy walked past the Sunnydale University Campus the rain began to lighten up so she closed her umbrella.

She was on her way to the cemetery. She wasn't sure why she was going there; the only person there was Spike.

As she thought of Spike her mind drifted back to the night before. She had been sitting at a table at The Bronze when Spike had come in, he had stood next to her without saying a word for the longest time before turning and leaving her alone. She wasn't sure how long she'd sat at the table after that. All she knew was that somehow she'd gotten up from the table and had found him by himself under the stairs. There had been no exchange of words, they had embraced each other and had begun kissing. 

Buffy was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Tara yelling her name until she was right next to her.

"Buffy!" Tara said again pulling her from her thoughts.

She stopped walking "Oh Tara I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about something and I guess I didn't hear you."

Tara smiled "That's ok. Um I just wanted to say good bye. Ya know since you weren't there last night."

Buffy's brow creased "Tara, why would you say good bye? You're not going anywhere."

"W…well I just assumed with me and Willow not together anymore and Dawn hating me and all…" Tara said.

"Just because you and Willow are…" She didn't want to say broken up because she hoped that they could work this thing out "Going through something right now is no reason for you to assume that you aren't welcome anymore. You're always welcome. You're part of the Scooby Gang."

Tara smiled "Thanks Buffy." She looked down at her hands, which were fumbling with the hem of her shirt "But Dawn hates me."

Buffy shook her head "Dawn doesn't hate you. It's exactly the opposite. She loves you. You're like family to her." She smiled "And to me. She's just upset but she doesn't hate you."

"Really?" Tara asked, "You're sure?"

Buffy nodded "Of course I'm sure. Call her today after school." She thought for a minute "Make plans to do something together or something."

"Thanks Buffy." Tara said, "You made me feel a lot better."

Buffy smiled "I'm glad I could make with the fuzzies." She wrapped her arms around Tara's neck and Tara wrapped hers around Buffy's waist. After a moment the two girls pulled away from each other "Now don't be a stranger or I'll have to come and drag your butt to the magic shop or something."

Tara smiled "I'll remember that." A near by bell chimed telling them it was nine o' clock "Oh I have a class to get to."

"Wouldn't want you to be late now." Buffy said, "I'll see you later Tara. And I hope everything works out."

Tara nodded "Me too. Talk to ya later Buffy." She turned and headed in the direction of the school building. 

Buffy watched Tara walk away then turned back to the direction she had been walking. As she walked her thoughts drifted back to the kiss she had shared with Spike; at the time she had told herself that she was kissing him to clear her mind and forget about all the bad things that had happened in the recent weeks. But now she couldn't deny the fact that she had felt something when they were kissing and she had to go talk to him before the weight of her concealed feelings crushed her.

Before she realized it she was standing outside Spike's home, if you could actually call it a home. Buffy pushed open the wooden door and stepped into the large stone room. Usually she would have been greeted by a snide remark about not knocking but not this time because the crypt was empty.

Buffy scanned the room before walking to the large hole in the floor, which led down to the lower part of the crypt, which Spike had recently made into a room of sorts. She climbed down the wooden steps then scanned the room for Spike.

"It's bad enough that you don't knock." Buffy turned to see Spike lying in bed, the sheets rested at his waist and she could see that he wasn't wearing a shirt "But now you come in while I'm asleep. That's rather rude."

Buffy stood by the stairs staring at him without speaking; now that she was here with him face to face she had no idea what to say to him, which was weird because she was never short on words when it came to Spike.

Spike snapped his fingers "Hello? Earth to Buffy! Did you come here for a reason?"

"Oh ah yeah." She said finally coming out of her trance. She pulled her eyes away from him and looked down at her feet then back up but looked past him as she walked towards the bed "I…I have been thinking lately….well actually all night….uh it's about um…" she couldn't find the right words to use.

Spike sat up as she reached the side of the bed "Vampire got your tongue?" he smirked.

Buffy took a deep breath "About last night." 

The expression on his face changed to a serious one at the mention of the night before "Oh come here to tell me it's not gonna happen again? That you'll never touch me again? Well if that's it then you're wasting your time because…."

"Spike let me talk please!" Buffy cut in as the vampire sat open mouthed "This is something I've been thinking since last night…actually since the other night. There is something." She stopped to think "Something there." She let out a frustrated sigh "I can't believe this is so hard to say."

Spike's brow furrowed "What is?"

Buffy ran her hands through her dark blond hair and turned her back to him, took a deep breath then turned back to face him "I keep telling myself that I'm supposed to hate you. That you're evil. That this is wrong. But I can't keep these feelings buried anymore, if I do I think they might kill me. It's…it's like you're a drug or something. Something that I crave. It's as if….as if I'm a slave for you."

Spike stared at her for a moment or two before he found his voice again. Buffy's sudden revelation had stunned him; sure he had always hoped she would come out and say that she had feelings for him but hoping it and hearing it were two totally different things. "You really mean that?" Spike stood up and walked towards Buffy slowly "Not the slave part but that you do have feelings for me?"

Buffy nodded "Yeah." She blinked "I think I have for a while."

A slight smile touched the corners of Spike's mouth but he stopped it from spreading "When did this…."

"Occur to me? It's not so much that it occurred to me but more like it hit me." She said then shook her head slightly "And I guess I just realized that I couldn't keep lying to myself." She looked past him for a moment then focused on his eyes "I think the reason I wouldn't admit it to myself is because…because I was…I _am_ afraid of how my friends will react." 

He shrugged "It's not like it's uncommon for any of you to date someone out of the ordinary."

Buffy thought about that for a moment "I know but this is different. I was supposed to kill you not fall in…" she let her sentence hang, she didn't want to say that she had fallen in love with Spike because she wasn't sure if real love was what she was feeling yet "I wasn't supposed to have feelings for you."

"How do you think I feel? I was supposed to kill you too." Spike said.

A small laugh escaped her mouth "I guess we both failed."

Spike stared into her hazel eyes "We didn't fail, we just followed a different path." A look of disgust flashed in his eyes "I sound like some bloody sappy movie."

Buffy smiled "That tends to happen." She stared into his sky blue eyes for a moment before pressing her lips against his.

Although he was quite shocked Spike responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. Buffy placed one hand on his cheek and the other on the back of his head and opened her mouth slightly. 

With this kiss they both felt something that hadn't been there the other times. Something new and worth it.

As they kissed they sat down on the bed and laid back. Buffy sucked in a breath as Spike began kissing her neck, her eyes shot open and her heart began beating faster which alerted Spike that something wasn't right.

His eyes were filled with concern as he looked at her "Buffy?"

She pushed Spike off her and sat up, her eyes franticly scanning the walls of the crypt, her heart pounded in her chest.

"Buffy are you ok?" Spike asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Buffy pushed his hand away but still didn't say a word.

Spike let of a frustrated sigh "What is this? Huh? Is this some kinda game? A joke?" Buffy turned and looked at him "Are you just playing with my head? You said you wanted this! Make up your bloody mind."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat "I do want this! Just as much as you do. It's just that…" she looked away from him "You couldn't understand."

"Try me." He said.

She turned back to him and took a deep breath "One of my biggest fears….actually my only fear…" she stared into his eyes "Is of being turned."

Spike didn't know what to say; he hadn't thought there was anything Buffy could be afraid of after all she had been through. 

"I think that's another reason I didn't want to get close to you." Buffy said, "You've tried to kill me before. How do I know that if you ever get that chip out that you won't try to kill me then or even turn me."

"Because I'm different now." Spike said, he ran his hand through her hair and looked deep into her eyes "I wouldn't dream of hurting you."

She stared into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She put her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his.

***

Willow had read through almost every spell book she owned and was just about ready to go to the magic shop to get more books when she had come across a restoring spell.

She took Amy out of her cage and carried her to the bed "Don't worry Amy soon you'll be your old self again." She placed the rat on the bed and picked up the book. She looked over the words on the page; they were in another language that she once had to decipher to help Buffy. 

Willow took a deep breath and for a moment almost decided not to do the spell yet, to research it better, but her loneliness got the better of her and she started reading the words aloud.

As she read the words a gust of wind came through the open window, papers flew off the desk; Willow's hair flew wildly around her head. As she read the last line of the spell she glanced at the bed and saw Amy start to change. The rat became larger and started transforming into a human being.

Amy sat naked and curled up in a fetal position in the center of the bed. She lifted her head slowly as her eyes franticly scanned the room, which seemed alien to her. Yet also very familiar. 

"Amy?" Willow asked placing the book on the desk "Amy are you…..You?"

She looked at Willow as if she had seen her for the first time "Willow?"

A smile spread across Willow's face "Yeah."

Amy looked around the room, her arms were still wrapped tightly around her knees "Where….where am I?"

"Oh well this is Buffy's house." Willow said, "You remember Buffy?"

She nodded "Uh huh." Her eyes scanned every inch of the room as Willow picked up a blanket from a chair and placed it over Amy's shoulders.

"Thank you." Amy took the blanket and pulled it tightly around herself "How did I get here? All I remember is being in a cage."

"Well um…it's kinda a long story." Willow stated "Do you wanna maybe take a shower or put some clothes on first? You'd probably fit into my clothes." She walked to the armoire and started searching for something for Amy to wear. About twenty minutes later Willow and Amy were sitting at the dining room table.

Willow had just finished telling Amy about the Mayor ascending into a snake on Graduation day and the destruction of the high school.

"Wow." Amy said "The whole school?"

Willow nodded "Yup. It was pretty neat though." She smiled "Snider got eaten by the Mayor when he turned into the snake."

Amy's eyes widened and she nodded "Oh. Wish I could've been there to see that. So you live with Buffy now?"

"Yeah. It's actually a longer story then the school blowing up." Willow looked at the clock "But it's early. Buffy's mom died a few months ago."

"Oh no." Amy said.

Willow nodded "Yeah she took it pretty hard."

***

Anya Emerson and Xander Harris sat at the table in the Magic Box; Xander was looking through a magic book while Anya was flipping through a bridal magazine. So far it had been a very slow day. 

"Why does it always seem so quiet when Giles isn't here?" Xander asked. Giles had left the night before to go back to England.

Anya shrugged "I don't know. But if no one comes in then I won't make any money."

Xander smiled "Yeah. Don't worry I bet someone will come in soon." As soon as he said that the bell above the door chimed and they both turned to see Buffy walking in with a smile on her face "Hey Buff. You look sunny today. If only it would look sunny outside."

Buffy sat down next to Anya and opened one of the many bridal magazines "Lets just say it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Xander nodded "Yeah that usually makes me smile too." He suddenly became serious "So how's Will?"

Buffy's smile faded "I don't know. When I left she was upset that Dawn was ignoring her."

"Well the way I see it Dawn has a perfectly good excuse for not wanting to talk to Will right now." Xander said.

Buffy stared at him "How can you say that? We don't know exactly what happened between Willow and Tara."

Xander sighed as Anya spoke up "Tara thinks that Willow is doing too much magic."

"And she's not the only one." Xander put in "It's like she's addicted." They all looked up as the bell above the door chimed again. Willow came in followed by Amy.

"Amy?" Buffy and Xander said in unison when they saw their former classmate turned rat.

Willow walked over to the table "Yeah."

Amy looked around the shop "So Mr. Giles owns the magic shop now?"

"Co-owns." Anya stated "We own it together."

Amy nodded "Oh. Shouldn't he be here too then?"

Xander coughed "Giles went back to England."

"Last night." Buffy added quietly.

"Oh." Amy said as she nervously shifted from one foot to the other "I'm gonna look around a bit." 

Buffy waited till she was out of hearing distance "Willow how did…I mean…"

"How did I de-rat Amy? It was easy." Willow said smiling "The spell was in one the magic books I've got at the house."

Xander gave Buffy a _"what did I tell you?"_ look.

"I've filled her in on almost everything." Willow said, "I hadn't gotten to the Giles leaving part."

"Will, how do you know that this spell you used won't backfire?" Xander asked, "Cause something Spike said comes to mind right now. He said that magic always has consequences."

Willow sighed "Xander nothing bad is gonna happen. Would the spell be in the book if it had some kinda weirdo after affect or something?"

"Yes." Anya said as the bell chimed over the door again.

Tara stopped just inside the doorway when she saw Willow "Uh hi."

"Hey Tara." Xander said. 

Willow swallowed past the limp in throat, she hadn't expected to see Tara so soon "Hi."

"Um I'm gonna go." Tara said and started to turn around; but before she could open the door to leave Buffy was at her side.

"Tara don't." She said.

Willow looked at Tara then at Amy who was standing near a shelf to Tara's left; she was staring at the blond girl quizzically "Actually maybe I should go." She joined Amy by the shelf "I mean we."

Tara looked from Amy to Willow then frowned as Amy stared at her. 

"It was good to see you again." Amy said looking from Xander to Buffy "Even if it was for only a few minutes." She glanced at Tara again then walked past her and went out to the sidewalk outside the shop.

Tara could see the hurt in Willow's eyes when their eyes met as she walked past her to follow Amy. 

After the bell chimed behind Willow the room fell silent. Xander and Buffy exchanged a glance. Anya sat folding the corner of a page in her magazine and Tara turned to face Buffy.

"Who was that?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Amy." Xander stated.

Tara's eyes widened "Amy? R…rat Amy?"

Buffy nodded "Apparently." 

Tara shook her head "She's out of control." She muttered to herself but loud enough for the others to hear.

"I'm sorry Tara." Buffy said glancing at Xander again.

"Tara we're all concerned about Willow." Xander said as he ran a hand through his hair "I think…." He was cut off as the back door of the shop opened and Spike ran in covered with a black tarp, which was smoking.

He dropped the tarp to the ground and ran a hand over his blond hair "Where did the bloody sun come from? It was raining a while ago." He looked at each of the Scoobies and saw their solemn looks and he frowned "What's going on?"

"We're talking about Willow." Buffy said as their eyes connected from across the room.

Spike nodded "I just saw her actually. She was with some girl. She didn't look too happy."

"That was Amy." Anya said, "You know the rat."

"The witch?" He asked as Buffy nodded "Someone care to fill ole Spike in?" It only took a few minutes to tell Spike the events of the last few days. Tara stayed silent during the briefing.

"And we're all really concerned about her." Xander said, "She's using too much magic."

Buffy sighed "When I was talking to her this morning it seemed like she was…was gonna stop."

Anya shook her head "Well I guess she didn't."

Xander looked at his watch as the alarm went off "I gotta get to work." He got up and kissed Anya then glanced at Buffy, Tara and Spike "See you guys later."

Buffy leaned forward on her elbows "So what are we gonna do?"

"It's just like a drug addiction." Anya said "Not that I was ever addicted to drugs or anything. But I did read this article about drug addictions. Do you know how many different kinds of drugs there are?"

Spike glanced at Buffy then at Anya "Is there a point to this?"

"Oh sorry." Anya said, "I was saying it's like a drug addiction. No matter what happens she needs more magic."

Tara nodded "It's like a comfort."

"Like when you get a bad grade and you eat a whole thing of ice cream?" Buffy asked.

"Sorta." Anya said.

"And now with Amy around you think that she's gonna like OD?" Spike asked.

Tara nodded slowly "Magic is not always good. It always has consequences." 

"Xander was saying that." Buffy said "So how do we get Will off the magic drug?"

"You can't." Spike said matter-of-factly as the three girls stared at him "I mean you can't unless she wants to get off it." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and began to light it "It's like smoking."

Anya's nose wrinkled with disgust "No smoking please."

Spike sighed and closed his lighter then slid it and the unlit cigarette back inside his jacket "Unless she wants help, you can't help her."

Tara stared at the table top then stood "I've gotta go. I have a class."

"Don't worry Tara we'll figure something out." Buffy said as she headed to the door.

Spike waited till Tara was gone then he stared at Buffy.

"What?" She asked.

"Buffy this isn't something you can look up in your bloody books. This is something that Willow has to deal with on her own." He said.

Anya nodded "I partially agree with him." 

Buffy sighed "But what if we do nothing and she gets worse?"

Spike saw the worry in her eyes and he placed his hand on hers "Don't worry. Everything always works out with you guys."

Anya's eyes went from Buffy then to Spike "I'm going to check something in the back." She stood up and walked quickly to the door in the back of the shop glancing back once to see Spike with his arms around Buffy. A small smile crossed Anya's lips.

***

"So that was Tara." Amy said. Her and Willow her sitting in the Espresso Pump. 

Willow was staring into her cappuccino and hadn't heard a word Amy had said. 

Amy waved her hand in front of Willow's face "Hello!? Earth to Willow."

She looked up from her drink, her wide eyes moving quickly "What?"

"So that was Tara? Your….ex?" Amy said.

"Um…yeah. That was Tara." Willow said taking a sip of her drink.

Amy shrugged "I guess she's cute." She stared at Willow for a moment "So what is there to do around here now? Is the Bronze still around?"

Willow put her cup down "Yeah. Yeah we still go there."

Amy smiled "Good. I feel like doing some partying tonight."

Willow frowned "Wouldn't you wanna go see your father? I mean you haven't seen him in three years."

She thought for a moment "Not right away. Tomorrow. But not today."

"I don't know." Willow said, "I don't really…"

"Oh come on Willow." Amy pleaded "It will be fun. We can catch up some more."

Willow thought for a minute. She didn't really feel like going out but it might be good for her to hang out with someone different for change "Fine. Why not."

Amy smiled "Great. Hey and maybe we could do some spells or something later."

"I don't know about that." Willow said.

"Geez Willow what's the point in being able to do spells if you're afraid to do them?" Amy asked taking a sip of her own drink.

"I…I'm not afraid. It's just that Tara…" 

Amy interrupted her "Tara isn't here now. Plus I think she's jealous."

Willow's brow furrowed "Jealous? Of what?"

"You." Her eyes seemed to burn into Willow's as she sat unblinking "She's jealous because you're more powerful then she is. You have all the power."

"You're right." She said as she met Amy's eyes "Tara was always jealous. Why else would she ask me to stop doing magic."

A sly smile crossed Amy's lips "Exactly. Forget about her." She stood up "Come on lets go get ready."

Willow nodded as she stood and followed Amy "She's jealous."

***

Tara had skipped her class that afternoon and had gone to Buffy's instead. She had left some things there and since she knew no one would be there it would be the best time. 

She folded a sweater and put it in her bag as she glanced at the empty rat cage. Willow had done a spell to turn Amy back into a person. A spell that she probably didn't know anything about. None of the consequences or anything.

She put a few more of her things in the bag then zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder as she heard the door open and close downstairs. She looked at the clock, which read two thirty. It was probably Dawn home from school.

Tara left the room and stepped into the hall but stopped when Willow appeared at the top of the stairs "Oh hi. I uh…I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well I am." Willow said harshly "Why are you here?"

Something was wrong with Willow, Tara could tell "I was just getting some of my stuff that I forgot."

Willow glared at her "Well now that you have what you came for you can leave." She started walking towards her.

"Willow wh…what's wrong?" She asked, "You're different."

Willow stood in front of her "You would be too if someone broke your heart."

Tara blinked "Willow…"

"You're just jealous." She said walking past her.

Tara couldn't believe what Willow had just said "J…jealous?"

"Y…yeah." Willow said, cruelly mocking the stutter that in the past she had thought was cute "Why else would you want me to stop doing magic? You're jealous that I'm getting more powerful than you."

She fought to keep the tears back "That's not true, Willow. I love you. I don't wanna see you get…"

"Hurt?" Willow asked, "Well it's too late for that cause you've already hurt me more then any magic could."

She searched Willow's eyes but couldn't find any trace of the Willow she knew; all that was there was hatred. 

"Take a picture it lasts longer." She spat "Now if you have what you came for you can leave."

"Who did this to you?" Tara asked.

Willow rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh "What is this twenty questions? I said leave." She turned and went into her room.

Tara stared at the door for a moment before turning and going down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she noticed Amy sitting in the living room but Amy didn't notice her. She studied the girl for a moment; something was terribly wrong about her.

When Tara burst into the magic shop Anya was standing behind the counter and Spike was walking around the many shelves.

"Where's Buffy?" She asked running to the counter.

"I'm right here." Buffy said as she came out of the training room "Tara, what's wrong?"

Tara put her hand on the counter to steady herself "It's Willow. She's different."

"We know that already." Spike said, "Tell us something we don't know."

"No I mean she isn't herself. She's mean." Tara told them "She isn't Willow."

"She seemed fine when she came in here earlier." Buffy said.

Tara shrugged "Well she's d…different now." 

"It's probably a spell." Anya stated.

"A spell?" Buffy asked, "Why would she do a spell to make herself mean?"

Spike glanced at Buffy "Maybe she's not the one who did the spell."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you said that Amy chick is a witch right?" He asked, "Maybe she did something to Willow."

Tara looked at Spike then back at Buffy and Anya "He's right. I was thinking the same thing. There's something about her that's not right."

"Do you know what book Willow got the spell from?" Anya asked.

"Even if we get the bloody book how will we know if the spell is rotten?" Spike asked.

Buffy turned to Anya "He's right." 

Anya shook her head "I'm not sure. But a few of the more powerful dark artsy books we had up there are missing." She looked up to the bookshelves above the shop.

"I'll go home and see if I can find the book." Buffy declared slipping on her jacket, "You guys stay here and I'll call you."

"Be careful." Tara said, "We don't know if this spell has affected more then just her attitude."

Buffy nodded "I will. Thanks Tara." As she walked past Spike he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with? If something were to happen I could help." He said. Spike wanted to go and protect her but he knew she wanted to go alone.

"I'll be fine." Buffy said, "You stay here. I'll be back."

Spike smiled "You'd better come back." Buffy smiled then walked out the door.

***

When Buffy walked into the house she found Dawn sitting in the living room. She looked up when Buffy entered the room.

"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked, "Is she here?"

"She's upstairs. Who's that girl with her?" Dawn asked. She noticed the worried look on Buffy's face, "Buffy what's wrong?"

"I'll explain everything after. Right now I have to talk to Willow." She turned and ran up the stairs. When she reached the top she could hear Willow and Amy talking in Willow's room.

"I always suspected she was jealous of me. Of how powerful I was becoming." Willow said.

Buffy walked into the room "Will, how can you believe that?" she looked from Willow to Amy, "Tara loves you."

Willow scoffed "Right. If she loved me then why would she want me to quit doing magic?" This was a completely different Willow from the one she had seen only a few hours ago at the magic shop.

"Because you were abusing it." Buffy said, "You even said so this morning. You told me you wanted…"

"What she wants is to be able to do magic any time she wants." Amy interrupted.

Buffy turned to look at Amy who had stood up from her seat on the bed "I don't believe I was talking to you. This is none of your business."

"Don't talk to her like that." Willow stated, "Amy is the only one who understands me now."

"Willow, I love you. I want to help you." Buffy told her as she walked further into the room.

Willow's eyes became dark "If you want to help me then start by leaving me alone. That would be a big help."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing "Willow this isn't you at all." Her eyes moved quickly from Willow to Amy then back to Willow. "Amy has done something to you. She's put some sorta spell on you."

"All Amy has done is made me realize how much better my life will be without Tara." Willow said. 

"How can you believe that?" Buffy asked. She knew that Willow's sudden attitude change was because of Amy. Amy had done something to her without her realizing it.

"Because it's the truth. Tara was holding me back. Now I can do anything I want to." A dark smile crossed her face. "Now if you would get out of my way." Willow walked up to Buffy. They were inches apart. 

Buffy stared intently into Willow's hazel eyes. They stared blindly back at Buffy. "No. If you want to leave then you have to go through me."

"If that's the way you want it." Amy said coming up behind Willow. Amy extended her arm towards Buffy and she was pushed back down the hall. She crashed into the wall then fell onto her stomach on the floor. 

Buffy lifted her head and watched Amy descend the stairs leaving Willow standing at the top. "Willow fight it."

She glared at Buffy then followed Amy. Buffy slammed her fist onto the floor then laid her head on the carpet.

"Buffy!" Dawn called as she reached the top of the stairs and saw her sister lying on the floor, "Buffy are you ok?" she ran to her and dropped to her knees. "What happened? I heard a loud crash then Willow and that girl came downstairs and left."

Buffy pushed herself into a sitting position. Her back ached slightly from hitting the wall but the pain would fade shortly. "I'm fine." She pushed her blond hair out of her face "That girl is Amy."

Dawn's eyes widened "Amy the rat? But how?"

"Willow found a spell to turn her back into a human. And now Amy has cast some spell on her." Buffy got to her feet "I have to get back to the magic shop." 

Dawn stood as Buffy started past her "And what about me? Am I just supposed to stay here?"

Buffy placed her hands on her sister's shoulders "Please Dawnie. It's safer for you here. Please." 

She saw the pleading look in Buffy's eyes and she couldn't argue with her "Alright. Go find Willow."

Buffy nodded "Thank you Dawn." She wrapped her arms around Dawn quickly then she turned and ran down the stairs. 

***

"Amy _has_ put a spell on her. She's controlling her, telling her what to think and do." Buffy told the Scoobies. Xander had arrived while Buffy was confronting Willow.

"How do you know?" Xander asked.

"I was looking directly into her eyes and they had this blankness to them. I didn't see it until she came up to me. She's not in control."

Tara looked relieved to know that Willow was indeed acting under someone else's control. She knew Willow couldn't ever be that mean on her own.

"How did they get out of the house?" Anya asked, "Clearly you're stronger then them. How did they get past you?"

Buffy rolled her neck "Amy used magic and threw me across the hall."

"So where are they now?" Spike asked.

She shook her head "I don't know."

"Where would too witches go?" Xander asked.

"Well they're not gonna come here. That's for sure." Spike said, "We have to figure out where they are. If Red is being controlled by some magical bint then we have to stop her before something really bad happens."

Anya nodded "He's right. Did you find out which book Willow used?"

"No. I came here as soon as they left." Buffy told them. She stood from the bench at the round table in the shop "We should start looking for them."

"Where?" Xander asked, "We have no clue where to start."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest "There aren't very many places they can go. Sunnydale isn't very big. We have to find her." Tears invaded her eyes. 

Spike couldn't stand to see the woman he loved cry. He stood and embraced Buffy. The Scoobies sat in silence as the vampire whispered soothing words into Buffy's ear.

"We'll find her." He rubbed her back. Buffy slowly uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Spike's neck. He pulled her closer as she buried her face in his chest.

Xander's brow creased as he leaned closer to Anya and lowered his voice "Did I miss something?" 

"Ssshhh." Anya shushed him, "Quiet honey."

After a moment Buffy took a step away from Spike and wiped her eyes. "We have to find Willow. Spike and I will check out the cemeteries and the Bronze. You guys check the places around here."

"Say we find them." Xander said pointing to himself and Anya, "How are we gonna be able to tell you? And vice versa."

Buffy pulled out her cell phone "That's the magic of technology." She smiled.

Xander nodded "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Want me to answer that one?" Spike asked as a smirk crossed his lips.

"Not now." Buffy snapped turning to Tara, "Tara can you stay here and try to find a spell or something to break Amy's control on Willow?"

Tara nodded "Sure."

"Someone will call you when we find her." Buffy told the blond witch.

"Alright." She said standing from her seat at the table. When Buffy and the others left the shop Tara was already skimming magic books.

***

The loud blaring music of the Bronze enveloped Spike and Buffy as they entered the popular hang out. Bodies packed the floor, almost all the tables were occupied, and more people were wandering around the catwalks above the club.

"If they are here how in the hell are we gonna find them?" Spike asked scanning the dark room for the red haired witch.

Buffy shrugged "I don't know. But Xander said his and Anya's search came up negative. So she has to be here." She could barely see in the dim light of the club. Since Xander and Anya hadn't found Willow or Amy on their search they were heading to the Bronze to team up with Spike and Buffy.

Spike glanced up at the catwalks above them then grabbed Buffy's shoulder "Is that the rat?"

She followed his gaze and spotted Amy standing by herself directly above their heads. She smiled "Sure is. Come on." The Slayer and the vampire found the nearest staircase up to the catwalks. They tried their best not to bump into the people on the stairs but there were too many and they ended up pushing their way up.

When they finally got to the top they made their way towards Amy. 

"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked as they got close to Amy.

"What does it matter?" She asked loudly to be heard over the music, "She doesn't wanna see you anyway."

Buffy glared at her coldly "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing." Amy said, "Just because she realized she doesn't need you goodie goodies anymore doesn't mean I did something to her."

"Who are you calling a goodie goodie?" Spike snapped growling low in his throat.

Buffy lunged at Amy and pushed her into the railing of the catwalk "We know you've done something to Willow. We know our Willow."

Suddenly Buffy was pushed away from Amy by a bolt of energy. The Slayer flew into the railing behind her and fell over it before Spike had a chance to react. Luckily Buffy grabbed onto the edge of the catwalk. She swung herself back onto the catwalk and saw Willow standing near Amy. Buffy also noticed that the music in the club had stopped and everyone was looking in their direction. 

Willow's eyes were blank and black. There was no trace of the Willow they knew left in them.

"Will, you have to listen to us." Buffy began as Xander and Anya entered the club. Their attention was immediately placed on the four individuals on the catwalk.

Xander pushed Anya towards the pay phones "Go call Tara. I'll get everyone out before something bad happens."

Anya nodded and grabbed the receiver of the nearest phone and dialed the magic shop while Xander started herding people out the door.

"Always the little helper." Amy said glancing down at Xander then back at Buffy. She turned to Willow "Take care of him."

"Willow no!" Buffy yelled as Willow turned and looked down at Xander. She extended her arm and opened her mouth but she was not able to start her spell. 

Spike ran at her and threw his body into hers causing them both to topple over the banister.

Buffy's eyes widened in horror as Spike and Willow fell from the catwalk. She ran to the banister just in time to see them hit the ground. Since Spike had, had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist when they'd fallen he was able to turn his body as they fell so they he landed on the floor which kept Willow from being hurt.

Xander stared at Spike and Willow who had just landed a few feet away from him as Anya ran up to him. Almost everyone had left the Bronze.

"Tara's on her way." Anya said, "She may have found a spell."

Willow lifted her head off Spike's chest and stared at Spike with hatred in her eyes. She lifted her arm and punched Spike in face.

He pushed her off of him then sat up "Apparently that fall didn't knock any sense into ya huh."

"Bastard!" She spat as she stood up.

Spike smirked "Does you're mother know you talk like that?" He pushed himself off the ground and brushed off his duster. 

Willow's eyes turned black, she planted her feet firmly on the ground and started to recite an incantation. A gust of wind came into the Bronze and lightning bolted outside the open doors. A bolt of lightning shot from Willow's eyes directly at Spike.

Before Spike could become a smoldering pile of dust Buffy threw herself at him and pushed him to the ground. The lightning bolt hit the wall behind where he had been standing.

"Willow don't do this." Buffy said standing up, "You know this isn't the real you doing this."

Willow smirked "That's what you think? Do you even know the real Willow? Do you even care about her?"

Buffy was shocked "Of course I care about her. You. Willow you're my friend and I love you."

She rolled her eyes "If you were really my friend you would have known something was wrong way before now."

"It hasn't been easy. I died and was brought back from the dead." Buffy stated.

"By me!" Willow exclaimed, "With my magicks. The same magicks everyone wants me to stop using. If it wasn't for me you'd still be rotting in the ground."

Amy watched Buffy and Willow from the catwalk. She stood in the same spot she had been in when Buffy and Spike had found her. She found the scene in front of her quite amusing. It had been so easy to manipulate Willow. She was so weak minded. Amy's dark eyes flicked towards the door where she saw Tara standing in the doorway with a scroll clutched in her fist.

She had to stop the other witch before she was able to break her spell on Willow. Amy extended her arm and shot a burst of energy at Tara.

Spike sensed what Amy was doing and before the burst of energy could hit Tara he jumped in front of her and was hit in the chest. 

Xander and Anya ran over to Tara and Spike. Spike was leaning against the wall. He was unhurt.

"I think I know how to break the spell on Willow." Tara said holding up the scroll in her hand. She glanced up at Amy whose attention was now back on Buffy and Willow who had started fighting.

Spike stood up straight "I'll tell Buffy." He threw himself into the fight. Spike grabbed Willow from behind and pinned her arms behind her back. "Tara knows how to break the spell."

"Great!" Buffy said trying to catch her breath, "There's a but coming isn't there?"

"Get your hands off me!" Willow exclaimed as she pulled her arms out of Spike's grip. She spun him and threw him at Buffy.

The vampire and the Slayer landed on top of each other against the stairs. Willow turned to the other three Scoobies and smiled.

"Looks like it's just the four of us."

Buffy sat up and winced as pain throbbed through the back of her head "Damn." 

"Ok Luv?" Spike asked as he helped her to her feet.

She nodded "I'm fine. Just hit my head. I'll be fine. Now what was that but?"

Spike looked up at Amy who was watching Willow. "You have to distract the rat. I'll take care of Red."

Buffy nodded. She turned towards the stairs then stopped and turned back to Spike "Don't hurt her….much."

"Don't know if I can." Spike tapped his head to remind her of the chip.

Buffy shrugged then bolted up the stairs. She stopped a few feet away from Amy. "Miss me?"

Amy sighed. She hated to miss any part of the show down below. The vampire had just reentered the game. Because of her mind control over Willow the chip in Spike's head wasn't activated if he hit her. Although he hadn't gotten many hits in so far.

She turned slowly and faced Buffy. "Not really. No." 

Buffy ran at Amy but was pushed back when she ran right into an invisible force surrounding her.

"I'm not stupid. I've been prepared for you." Amy stated.

Buffy regained her balance "Hiding behind your magicks? That's all you have. You have no real power. Willow's the one with the real power."

Amy's eyes glowed red, she dropped the force field and attacked Buffy. However Buffy was ready for her and she counterattacked. Buffy was surprised at the strength Amy possessed, but it wasn't even close to the strength Buffy had.

***

"Tara!" Xander exclaimed grabbing her arm. 

Tara turned away from Willow and Spike and saw what Xander had just noticed. Amy was no longer watching them. She was now fighting Buffy. This was her opportunity to try and break the spell Amy had placed on Willow.

She turned back to Willow and Spike, unrolled the scroll and started speaking the words in a loud clear voice.

Just as Spike executed a successful punch to Willow's stomach a white light began to surround her.

"What the hell is this!" She exclaimed before her head and arms jerked back. As Tara continued to recite the spell the light around Willow glowed brighter. 

Spike decided to take advantage of Willow's immobility and land one more punch. However as his fist connected with Willow a lightning bolt of pain exploded through Spike's skull causing him to grab his head and howl in pain.

"I think it's working!" Xander exclaimed as Tara continued reciting the spell.

Amy however didn't see any of this because she was too busy fighting Buffy.

As the last word of the spell left Tara's mouth the light began to fade around Willow and she fell to the ground.

Tara ran to Willow and dropped to her knees "Willow?"

"Red?" Spike asked as the pain in his head faded.

Willow slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

"Willow? Are you ok?" Tara asked resting her hand on Willow's arm. She looked into her clear hazel eyes.

"Tara. I'm sorry." She whispered a look of pain filling her eyes.

Satisfied that Willow was back Spike decided to go help Buffy. He bolted up the stairs to where Buffy was still fighting Amy.

Tara smiled "It's ok." She was overjoyed to have Willow back to her old self. She stood and helped Willow to her feet, "It wasn't you. You weren't yourself. Amy was controlling you." Tara told her. She ran her hand up and down Willow's arms.

Willow smiled as tears came to her eyes "No. I'm sorry about the other stuff. I was so afraid of losing you that I…."

"N….none of that matters now." Tara stroked Willow's red hair, "All that matters is that you're back."

Willow smiled. She bit her lower lip as she looked into Tara's blue eyes. She placed a hand on Tara's cheek and tenderly pressed her lips against Tara's. 

In response Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and kissed her back.

***

Buffy pulled herself back onto her feet as Spike continued to hit Amy. She was about to rejoin the fight when she saw Willow and Tara embracing below her. She smiled "Looks like you lost Amy."

Both Spike and Amy turned to see what Buffy was talking about.

Spike smiled "Guess you're not as powerful as you thought huh."

Anger flashed in Amy's eyes "No!" 

Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya all looked up to where the inhuman howl had come from. 

Amy raised her hands and before Buffy could react; two bright red orbs of light left her hands and headed straight at Willow and Tara.

The force of the blast pushed the two witches apart. Willow, who during the fight with Spike had ended up with her back facing the now closed Bronze door, was propelled through it. The door shattered as Willow's body went through it out into the pouring rain.

Tara was propelled towards the stage. She flew into the curtain, which came down around her as she hit the wall behind it.

While Amy was still surveying what she had just done Buffy ran at her and slammed her fist into the back of her head.

***

Xander and Anya stood paralyzed where they stood near the now broken door. Xander's head slowly turned to look at Anya. They made a silent agreement and Xander bolted out the door to Willow. Anya sprinted across the Bronze to the crumpled up curtain.

Anya fell to her knees next to the curtain, which had started to move. 

"Tara?" She moved the heavy material and pushed it away from Tara's head "Are you ok?"

"W…Willow." She murmured.

Anya took her arm and hoisted her to her feet carefully "Xander went to check on her. Are you ok?" 

The first thing Tara saw was the shattered door of the Bronze. Her attention immediately went to Buffy and Spike and the witch they were fighting.

"Tara!" Anya exclaimed.

She ignored the ex-vengeance demon. Electricity sparked in her clear blue eyes. Electricity crackled at her fingertips.

Anya moved back a few feet as Tara began speaking in a loud clear voice. She recited a spell in a long dead language that Anya didn't recognize.

As she spoke lightning from outside entered the room through the broken door. It broke the windows and all the light bulbs in the club burst. A strong wind also entered the club along with the lightning. 

As Tara lifted her hands higher the lightning rose up to the catwalk where Spike and Buffy stood with Amy.

***

Spike watched the lightning dance in front of his face. He could sense that something was going to happen. He didn't know exactly what but he had the feeling that it wasn't going to be pretty.

As he watched the lightning he realized that him and Buffy were standing on a metal catwalk. And lightning and metal never mixed well.

"Buffy!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Amy.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled. Buffy had been so caught up in pummeling Amy that she hadn't noticed the bright lightning that had entered the room. Her eyes widened "Oh my god! Who…"

Spike glanced down at Tara "I could be wrong but I think it's The Good Witch of Sunnydale."

Buffy followed his line of sight and for the first time saw Tara standing straight at the end of the stage. Despite the lack of lights in the club the room was surprisingly bright. Tara's eyes glowed white and her hair whipped around her face and electricity connected from her fingers to the lightning that hung in the air.

Amy's eyes widened in horror as she realized what was happening.

"You've lost." Buffy said and turned to run down the stairs.

"Not that way." Spike grabbed Buffy around the waist and pulled her over the side of the catwalk "Quickest way down, Luv."

The moment Spike and Buffy were clear of the catwalk Tara shot her arms out straight. As the lightning engulfed Amy she released an inhuman scream. Buffy and Spike watched from the floor, they hadn't gotten up from when they had landed.

Xander stood motionless in the doorway watching as Amy began to shrink.

Anya watched amazed from behind Tara. She had never expected the witch to be capable of something as powerful as this.

Suddenly the lightning stopped, the wind died down and the room became silent.

Tara's eyes returned to their normal blue and she collapsed. 

Buffy and Spike stood up slowly; their eyes still glued to the catwalk above them. The smell of burnt skin and hair hung in the air. Spike's eyes widened as a large gray rat scattered across the catwalk and disappeared somewhere above them.

"All that just to turn her back into a bloody rat?" Spike asked. He looked at Buffy who shrugged. They both then turned and ran to Tara.

Buffy placed a hand on her head "Tara?" 

Her eyes flew open and she looked at her friends "D…did it work?"

"That was amazing." Anya said, "What language was that?"

"That was some light show." Spike stated, "But all that to re-rat her."

Tara stood on shaky legs "I…I wanted to make her think something w…worse was going to happen." 

Buffy smiled "Well she definitely looked terrified."

"Let's hope a cat gets her." Spike said pulling out a cigarette.

"And rips her innards out." Anya added.

The four Scoobys turned to face the doorway and for the first time they saw Xander. His hair was wet and matted to his forehead. A grim look on his face.

"Guys." He said his face grim. 

They ran across the Bronze out into the rain. Buffy gasped as she reached the doorway. Willow lay on the ground amid the broken pieces of the door. Her chest rose and fell slowly.

Tara fell to her knees next to her "Willow." Tears fell down her cheeks and mixed with the rain falling around them. 

"Baby?" Willow practically breathed the word. She slowly lifted her hand.

Tara took her hand and held it against her cheek. She closed her eyes "Willow."

Buffy heard sirens in the distance "Will, we'll get you help." she said kneeling down next to Tara, "Just hang on."

Willow slowly shook her head "No. There's…no time." She coughed.

Tears filled Buffy's eyes, she looked up at Spike as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Willow, you can't l…leave me. Not yet." Tara sobbed pressing Willow's hand against her cheek. 

Buffy stood slowly and Spike embraced her. She glanced over at Xander who was doing the same to Anya.

"Xander told me what you did." Willow said slowly, "You were strong in there." Tears spilled from Willow's eyes "N…now you have to be strong for me. Please baby be strong."

Tara didn't know whether she was blinking away tears or the rain "I will be." She kissed Willow's hand then bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. She stroked her wet red hair as she looked into her hazel eyes.

"Tara I…I love you." She said as her chest rose and fell once more.

"I love you too." Tara said before her body was racked with sobs.

***

Two days later Buffy sat in her living room among her friends. They were all dressed in blacks and browns for they had just come from Willow's funeral.

Buffy looked around at the people in the room. Dawn sat on the opposite side of the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, her long brown hair resting over her shoulders, her face tearstained. Xander and Anya sat together in the armchair across from the couch. Giles, who had come back for the funeral, leaned against the fireplace.

Even Spike was there. He hadn't gone to the funeral but he had been waiting at Buffy's house when they'd gotten back. He sat next to Buffy on the couch holding her hand.

She wondered if everyone had acted the same way when she had died.

The paramedics had arrived on the scene moments after Willow had taken her last breath and she had been declared dead at the scene. They had told the paramedics that they had been mugged as they walked past the Bronze. They had said that it happened so fast that they hadn't seen the faces of the muggers.

Now they all sat in silence. Tara had yet to return from the cemetery. She had been the last one there as they left, she had asked them to leave her and she would come home on her own.

Moments later the door opened and Tara walked in quietly. She hung up her coat and walked into the living room.

She crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat "I…I don't think we should continue to sit around in silence."

Everyone's full attention was on the blonde witch.

"It's been two days." She continued, "Willow wouldn't want us to sit around and mourn like this. S…she would want us to go on living our lives. She wouldn't want us to mourn her death but celebrate her life." She swallowed and blinked back tears.

Xander nodded "Tara's right. Willow would want us to do something to remember her."

"We could hack into the Sunnydale police records." Dawn said smiling slightly for the first time in two days.

Giles chuckled and removed his glasses "Yes Willow was very helpful when it came to restricted areas of the Internet."

"She was the bestest best friend someone could have." Buffy added, "She was always there when you needed her."

Tara smiled "This is what she would want us to do."

For the rest of the night they reminisced about all the good and the bad times they had, had with Willow. They would not mourn her death anymore but celebrate her life.

****

The End


End file.
